


I Got One Friend

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e10 Chuck Versus The Nemesis, Friendship, Gen, Government Agencies, Introspection, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Bryce isn't sure what happened to Chuck
Kudos: 2





	I Got One Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Because Bryce appears so confused that Chuck's life isn't better

As a petite girl dragged off Chuck's friend, Bryce held back a sigh. Back in Stanford, he hadn't thought much beyond his plan, at first. Framing Chuck for stealing the test results was a spur-of-the-moment thought. If he'd had a better idea he would have gone with it, but he didn't have a lot of options.

But Chuck was smart, and confident, he'd bounce back. The other guys in the frat weren't as close, but they were still his friends. And most of them weren't the kind to hold a bit of cheating against someone. They'd stay friends with Chuck, even as Bryce needed to put some protective distance between them.

Chuck would land on his feet; he was too smart not to. He'd go to a different college, explain that it was all a mistake, and finish his degree. He'd become a tech billionaire even without Bryce, and become successful away from the CIA.

At least, that was the plan. Now…

_"You got me kicked out of Stanford, Bryce."_

_"He ruined his life. I don't know why he did it to the nicest guy in the world. You know?"_

Now it was obvious to Bryce that Chuck hadn't bounced back. It didn't make any sense, but that's where the evidence pointed. For some reason, instead of the cheating being a minor blip in his story, it had redefined it. Bryce still considered Chuck his best friend, but clearly that didn't go both ways. And now, Bryce couldn't blame him.

No wonder Chuck hadn't believed that Bryce wouldn't hurt him in the elevator; he still didn't know the truth. Instead of being glad that Bryce was alive, he was still upset about Stanford, and, knowing what he now did, Bryce couldn't blame him.

Chuck gave the CIA agents the ok, and Casey moved to intercept them. Chuck, surprisingly, moved to Bryce's side. They exchanged a few meaningless words in cover before Bryce made another rash decision. "You know, I didn't mean to offend you, last night — about living with your sister."

Chuck smiled, made a joke, just like old times.

"That's nothing. I got one friend in this world." At least, Bryce hoped he still did. He would have to disappear again, as Chuck put it, but maybe, someday, Bryce could talk to Chuck again. Maybe, someday, he could get his best friend back.


End file.
